


Body Language

by amuk



Series: Consortium [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dancing, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is the language of the body and what theirs says is neither happy nor polite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 31st // Festive

The marriage itself passes quickly in its somber blues and muted white, the scent of smoke and jasmine lacing in the air. There is the quiet sipping of sake, the small curve of her wrist as she tilted the cup. The thin line of her painted lips as he approaches her. The priest says something and she responds quietly, her voice barely audible. There is an exchange of vows, a small kiss, and he can feel the soft lines of her cheeks in his hand.

 

The crowd gives a titter of applause and congratulations and they are moved from one room to the next for the evening festivities. Naruto slaps him on the back, his grin wide and perverted, and then he is sitting once more, his dinner placed in front of him as the music begins.

 

Naruto dances with her in the evening and he can see the soft twirl of her skirts as he spins her. He says something to her, his head low next to her ear, and when he moves back Sasuke can see her smile in response. He laughs at her words and turns her once more, her curls bouncing with her steps.

 

She spends the entire meal as far from him as she can and it’s only at night when they’re alone that he can see her properly.

 

“I did not want this,” she tells him quietly, her words almost a hiss. He crouches in front of her, their knees almost touching, and it’s a sign of her strength that she doesn’t back away. Instead, she carefully removes the pins from her hair, her bright eyes never leaving his.

 

“Neither did I,” he finally responds and he can see the anger in her face clearly, the rage of helplessness. Even as she undresses, that expression doesn’t leave her.

 

They say nothing else that night, at least nothing vocally. There is the language of the body and what theirs says is neither happy nor polite.


End file.
